pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adv193
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 23:50, 17 January 2011 Moving pages Hey, I'd appreciate if you'd at least warn us about Viz Media names. It is simply the fact that I've just today learned about those dub names - and many pages and links would have to be changed. Just saying it'd be better to do it sooner than later. Energy ''X'' 15:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Either way is fine, but just so you know I never moved a page without using the edit summary first to avoid potential issues by proving the legitimacy for the move. -Adv193 (talk) 22:46, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I am aware of that. Was hoping you'd move the chapter pages as well - or, at least, fill in those blanks to show the dub titles. Energy ''X'' 22:49, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, since I get the volumes on the same day of release via Amazon Prime's free two-day shipping I'll be sure to that if I can. Also one thing to be aware of is that some of the english titles for the full volumes of the Black and White chapters are different from the mini-volume releases and I wouldn't be surprised if this were to happen with X and Y in the future. -Adv193 (talk) 22:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Interesting. But we'd have to suffice for the current title, it seems, until that moment. Energy ''X'' 22:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply Odd indeed. But it is an official name, so it should pass on. Energy ''X'' 19:01, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Which is why on the Pokemon Adventures page when I made my notes I also included a "not to be confused with" note for people to read. -Adv193 (talk) 19:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply Ah, good enough. Hopefully the second B2W2 volume will come soon as well. Energy ''X'' 09:07, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply Ah, good. About the "0" chapter, it is just moved to the next one, due to the naming convention, due to whenever the volume becomes collected in regular numbers (after X&Y arc ends), the "ORAS000" chapter immediately becomes "ORAS001", yes? It's just thinking ahead, that's all. Energy ''X'' 15:27, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Good enough. But, are there any names of the chapters for B2W2? Energy ''X'' 22:28, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Good enough, thanks. Energy ''X'' 22:40, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::We add " (Adventures)" tag if there is a counterpart of a character. Blake from anime is just a minor character and was moved to Blake (XY) instead. Energy ''X'' 23:26, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Yea, categories cannot be moved. You'd have to change those categories on article pages. Energy ''X'' 09:53, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Source Not that I don't believe you, but is there like a source about that release date? Energy ''X'' 20:19, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :The source is Amazon.com. One benefit of being a member and have the item in my order list is I receive e-mail updates if there is a change in the release date and while I removed the previous release update from a previous e-mail I received, I put in the new release date once the new e-mail was received today. -Adv193 (talk) 20:28, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Names Well, the names are being updated already. Still, thanks for letting us know. Energy ''X'' 09:45, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Er, what's Pokémon Horizon? Energy ''X'' 17:21, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Should've guessed. By the way, do you know anything about TCG? Energy ''X'' 17:42, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, continue on. You could insert Skill and Relationship sections to Pokédex Holders, something like we do for anime main characters (example). Energy ''X'' 17:53, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Reply Apparently, there's Kanga (Professor Oak) and Kanga (X), so we could go to that direction. Energy ''X'' 16:29, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, I've moved the pages already. Still, thanks for the notification. Energy ''X'' 19:29, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply Sorry for the late reply. These are good news; could you, when the next volumes are out, write that in this news section? Just edit the page, place the link and save. Energy ''X'' 16:38, September 1, 2018 (UTC)